A Dream Come True
by awesomegurl68
Summary: Gordo moves away, but he still keeps in touch w Lizzie and Miranda. Gordo's mom has some exciting news! What is it? Will Gordo (or Lizzie) ever confess their true feelings? R&R to find out. LG of course! P.S. Its a happy ending for all u LG fans
1. Default Chapter

A Dream Come True  
  
A.N. I don't own Lizzie or her Friends, Disney does.  
  
Gordo's POV Well, here I am, alone, 15 years old, away from my best friends, one of which is the love of my life. It all started a year ago, when my parents told me the bad news that we were moving to Idaho. My first thought was, how can this be happening to me, and how will I ever tell Lizzie that I love her? Well, here I am now in Idaho, granted I still talk with Lizzie and Miranda every day, it's just not the same. Maybe this concert at the arena back in California will cheer me up. I just wish I could be with Lizzie.... (hint hint) "David, it's time to go", said my mother, who is driving me to the concert. "You will have so much fun David." (yeah right) I thought. We are pulling in now to the arena parking lot. "David, I have some news for you." (oh no not again) "What is it" I said. "We are moving back to Hillridge!" "OMG are you serious?" "Sure I am honey." "This is great!" "I'm glad you're happy son!" "so when are we moving back?" "Here's another surprise, tomorrow!" "TOMORROW!!" "Don't worry son, we are having all of our things shipped over here tonight, so you will never have to go back to Idaho again!" "This is so great!" (OMG, I have to tell Lizzie, but how?)  
  
A-27, A-28, A-29, ah ha here's my seat. Wow, this is such a great day! I turned my head to the right to see who was sitting next to me, it was giant man with a foot long. I turned to my left to see...LIZZIE??!! "Lizzie!" "OMG Gordo!" She gave me a big huge and a kiss on the cheek, which practically made me melt. "What are you doing here?" "My mom drove me here for the concert." "OMG Gordo, I miss you so much...I thought I'd never see you again or get the chance to tell you that I..." (Omg, what was she about to say? She couldn't possibly love me, like I love her) "That you what?" "That I....got an A on my math test" "you've got to be kidding me Lizzie...We haven't seen each other in over a year, and all you mention is a math test!?" "Well there's something else, but I can't tell you here, not with all of these people." "Well, how about after the concert, we head over to my place." "But you live in Idaho!" "That's the thing Lizzie; guess what, I'm moving back to Hillridge!!" "OMG Gordo! THIS IS GREAT! I've missed you so much! Gordo, I love....this." (She does like me, I think) - - "Okay, so you ready to go back to my house?" "Sure thing Gordo, just give me a minute, I need to go to the bathroom before we leave." "No problem Lizzie." *5 minutes later* "Okay Gordo, I'm ready." "Good, let's go...Oh no! The door's locked!" "Oh my gosh, Gordo! What do we do?" "Well first off, stay calm, and second, remember, I've got your back McGuire!" "Thanks Gordo" "Anytime swe...Lizzie" "What did you say?" "Umm...I said Anytime Lizzie"  
  
Lizzie's POV OMG, he almost called me sweetie! I really wish he would have, after all, I love him.  
  
"So, umm.... Lizzie, what did you want to tell me before?" "Hey, Gordo, how about we play truth or dare?" "Lizzie, you know I've always hated that game, but fine." Cool. L. Truth or dare? G. Truth L. Is there a girl that you have a crush on in Hillridge, and if so, who? G. *Oh no, what to I do now!* 


	2. ch 2

Chapter 2.  
  
There they were, Lizzie McGuire and David Gordon, locked in an arena, alone. "Lizzie, I......I......I Love you!" (gasp) "you do?!! I love you too Gordo!"  
  
Gordo's POV  
  
At that time I felt that I was the luckiest guy alive. Lizzie, actually loved me? Wow.  
  
Lizzie's POV.  
  
I couldn't believe that Gordo said he loves me. I couldn't believe my ears!  
  
G. Lizzie?  
  
L. Yes Gordo?  
  
At that moment both Lizzie and Gordo knew what to do at that time. They both began to lean in until their lips met. They kissed deeply for about 2 minutes. When they broke apart all they could do was smile. 


End file.
